When a Girl Becomes a Warrior
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: When a thirteen year-old girl dies in a car accident, she's reborn as a RiverClan cat. She has to deal with the warriors' life and keep her big secret, too. Can she deal with the pressure?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

_A_fter the car lights flashed in my eyes and I heard the crash, everything went black; I guessed I was dyeing.

A warm blue light shined like a star.

_Follow me to your life, kit… _

Kit? Oh well. The voice was comforting so I follow it. Something in the back of my mind told me everything in

my life was about to change if I followed the voice. Oh well, I was sure I could accept it. I walked and walked

for what felt like hours. All my skin itched, my tongue felt patchy, and I started crawling. I had reached the

light but my vision had faded my eyes

were closed and they wouldn't open. One voice came to my ears.

"Congratulations, Moss Pelt, you've giving birth to a healthy she-cat."


	2. Chapter 1 A Warrior's Start

_**Chapter 1**_

_A Warrior's Start_

"She's beautiful." A voice praised. I wanted to see what was around me. I tried and tried to open my eyes, until finally bright

sunlight shined in my face. When my eyes adjusted, I looked at the ground; moss, feathers, and tiny seashells lined the floor.

I poked it with my paw. Paw! I looked all around me; I was a kit! Oh yeah this _was_ change. Something grabbed my tail and I

let out a scream but it came out a squeal.

"Oh! Are you hurt?" Someone gasped. I looked over to see a cat with a moss-textured pelt. "My, your eyes! Mothwing you

must see this!" The cat called. Mothwing? I was in _River Clan_! Mothwing walked over and looked at my eyes. I wondered

what was wrong with them.

"She's just cross-eyed, Moss pelt. It's completely natural." Moth wing reassured.

"M-m-mosspelt? Can I go outside?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Just be careful."

Slowly, I walked out of the nursery to find the camp busy with activity. I headed strait for the stream and looked at my

refection; my eye color _were _cross-eyed. Then I heard huge splashing nearby. I gasped; a little girl was drowning. I was

panicked. I had to save her, but how? The answer came to me when I caught sight of a plank of wood. I yanked it with

my teeth and pushed with my paws. Then finally it was in the water; I hopped in the water, clinged on the wood

with my front claws, and paddled with my back legs, until I reached the girl. She looked at me and grabbed on to the plank.

I showed her how to kick-paddle like I had and I led her to shore. Right where a River Clan patrol was waiting.

"What do you think your doing?" Mistyfoot yelled.

"Well I _think_ I'm trying to save this Twoleg kit!" I yelled back, not showing fear. The girl patted me gently on the head.

"Thank you, lil kitty." She praised.

"See! She's grateful!" I retorted. But as soon as I said the words I wanted to take them right back. Mistyfoot stared at

me in astonishment.

"You can understand her?" She asked. I nodded.

One secret out how many out before they were all revealed.

**_Ooh, Drama! How many secrets are left to be broken? Find out by waiting for Chapter 2!_**


	3. Chapter 2 To Save a Twoleg

_**Chapter 2**_

_To Save a Twoleg_

Mistyfoot was still staring at me.

"Uh… Don't we need to find where this Twoleg lives?" I asked. Mistyfoot snapped out of her odd trans.

"Hawkkit's right. We need to find this Twoleg's nest; we can't be stuck with it." Blackclaw agreed.

"Well we'll have to be for at least until morning." Mistyfoot sighed. "Hawkkit, you can understand this Twoleg,

you help us lead it to camp." She added

"Okay, Mistyfoot." I agreed. I used my paw to motion the girl to follow us.

"You want me to follow you?" She asked. I nodded, leading her along back to the camp.

All the kits, elders, and warriors were staring at the girl as she sat on a log. Mistyfoot had gone to tell

Leopardstar what had happened. Mallowkit and Sneezekit came over to us.

"Why's this Twoleg kit in camp?" Mallowkit asked.

"I saved her from drowning and she's staying with us until we can find her nest." I mewed

"Reedwhisker said you could understand what the Twoleg language. Is it true?" Sneezekit questioned.

"Yeah…" I sighed. The girl looked down at the two kits.

"Aw! There _so_ cute!" She laughed. She reached down to pet them.

"What's it doing?" Mallowkit asked.

"She's petting you and she thinks you guys are cute." I laughed.

"Well at least she has good taste!" Graymist, Sneezekit and Mallowkit's mom laughed as she walked

over. I looked up at the girl. She looked like she was in heaven; all these cats to pet and play with.

She looked back at me.

"My name Ann by the way!" She smiled. Leopardstar walked out from her den.

"So why did you save this Twoleg, Hawkkit?" She asked. I knew how Twolegs had be polluting

the rivers and scaring away the fish.

"Because I know if I were drowning I'd want someone to save me, even if they were an enemy, I

wouldn't want to drown knowing that that someone could save me." I explained. Leopardstar and

Mistyfoot looked at me in shock. I guessed because the words came from a kit. "Just because they're

different doesn't mean they deserve to die." I added, a little quieter.

"You're pretty smart for a young newborn kit." Leopardstar laughed. Mistyfoot sighed in relief.

"Well. Let's find somewhere to nest this Twoleg." Leopardstar breathed, beckoning me to follow her with Ann.


	4. Chapter 3 When Two Worlds Collide

_**Chapter 3**_

_When Two Worlds Collide _

I had spent all sun high -I mean afternoon-with Ann because I was worried about her well being that much. And the

first time she was hungry I had to wander around the whole camp to find something edible for her since she couldn't

eat raw meat and I couldn't make a fire to cook the meat, but luckily a huge blueberry bush grew right by the edge of

the camp entrance. She would always be playing with the kits or watching Mothwing do her medicine cat work. We

had developed a way to communicate with each other too; I would act things out or write one or two words in the

damp ground. What interested her most was the stories of the warrior code and StarClan at night when we were

about to go to sleep.

"Wow. I wish my life could be that exciting! I'm just a boring nine year-old girl who can't swim but you're a kitten

who's one day gonna be a battle-ready warrior or even a leader of a huge banned of cats. But what's kinda sad

is that no one will ever believe me." She signed.

I wrote 'yeah…' in my make-shift drawing whatever you want to call it.

"I wish you could understand me like I understand you." I sighed. Ann looked at me questioningly. Then I wrote

'exactly' in the mud. She understood, nodding.

"I wish I could understand you too, Hawkkit." She yawned and then curled up and fell asleep on her moss pillow.

Once I was sure she was asleep I walked out under the sky, next to the spot Ann slept and looked up at SilverPelt;

curious as to if any of StarClan's cats were watching over me.

"Hawkkit, I would like to talk to you." I heard someone say suddenly, making me jump. I turned around slowly to see

Leopardstar standing a few feet next to me.

"What?" I asked, trying not to show I was as worried as I was.

"You're a special little kit." She sighed; _that _definitely made me worried; did she know who and what I really was?

"You know that understanding Twoleg language is not a normal cat ability."

She obviously wasn't saying that as a question.

"Is that bad or something?" I asked, trying to sound like an innocent kit would sound if they were in any trouble.

"Right now I can't really know, it all depends on how you use the power you have set before you. Good night." And

with that

she padded away back to her den and I slinked back by Ann, looking back to the sky, and prayed to StarClan.

_Are you sure I should be here, and if I do belong hear what's my purpose?_

A gentle breeze made me feel more calm as it blew I heard the smallest whisper that I could just barely make out;

_All will be revealed soon young one…_


	5. Chapter 4 Answers Come in the Stars

_**Hey readers! I took your advice on making the chapters longer and I hope this is long enough! R&R! **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 4**_

_Answers Come in the Stars_

_All will be revealed soon young one… _

Was what I heard from the breeze. I paced in circles outside the nursery.

"Are you okay, Hawkkit?" Someone asked. I turned to see Mothwing giving me a concerned look. Since when I was human I

read the warriors books I knew Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan so she couldn't know about me.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"You seem to have something on your mind, you know you can tell me."

"Well I kinda want to go to the Moonpool with you." I asked.

"You're still a kit, though."

"Mothwing, it's really, really important! I'll stay right beside you and I won't get in any trouble, I promise!" I begged.

"I'll think about it."

I had to get to the Moonpool. That the only place where I could find answers. I was willing to break the rules just to do so.

Mistyfoot had come padding over to me soon after Mothwing went back to her den.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No. But I heard what you asked Mothwing and the answer is no. You're only four moons old! It's too dangerous for you to

leave camp yet." She lectured.

"I saved a Twoleg kit by myself but I'm too young to go to the Moonpool with Mothwing?" I snapped.

"Speaking of that Twoleg it's time we find her nest." She said, changing the subject.

"Oh! So I can leave the camp to help find Ann's nest but I can't leave to go to the Moonpool?"

"That Twoleg wouldn't even be here if you hadn't saved it!"

"I thought the warrior code said not to neglect kits!" I retorted. Mistyfoot couldn't come up with a good way to counter my

retort.

"Let's just get her home, okay?" She sighed before I went to get Ann to take her home. I found her sitting on a log by the

nursery and I gestured that we had to go.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I drew a simple house in the ground.

"You're going to take me home?" She guessed and I nodded.

"Okay my family's staying at a camp ground a small ways upstream. We should be able to make it there in no time." She

explained as she stood up and we walk to the camp entrance where Mistyfoot was waiting for us.

"Ann said she's staying at a Green-Leaf Twoleg Place upstream." I explained before Mistyfoot called beckoned me to follow

her with Ann right behind me. We followed the river upstream, until I saw a camp ground over a hill we had climbed.

"That's it! The blue RV right there." Ann smiled pointing down below. I acted out that she could walk back alone.

"Good-bye Hawkkit, I'll miss you so much!" She called back as she ran to her parents.

"Come on then, let's get back to camp." Mistyfoot said when Ann had gone out of earshot.

"Kill joy…" I muttered silently so Mistyfoot couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Oh joy!'" I lied and we padded back to the RiverClan camp. How could Mistyfoot let me walk Ann to a Twoleg place

but not let me go to the Moonpool. I had two guesses, either she was suspicious about me or it was punishment for telling

her off. But luckily I could easily sneak away from the camp tonight during the Gathering. As we reached camp I settled

right outside the nursery. I had to plan my sneak out. The Moonpool was my first objective nothing else since Ann was

safely at her home. About a few hours later the sun started setting and Leopardstar, Mistyfoot, and some selected

warriors and apprentices gathered at center of the camp to prepare to leave for the Gathering. When I was sure they

had all left I padded into the clearing Mothwing was at the Gathering so she wasn't a problem, all the queens were in

the nursery, and all the elders were in their den. I slinked out of the camp covering my scent by taking the stream. I

padded close into WindClan territory making sure my scent was totally undetectable. After a few more steps I finally

made it to the glistening pool and as I did I lapped up a small bit of the shining water and then I fell to sleep. As I

did I hear a cat pad up to me, and I couldn't believe my eyes; there standing mere inches in front of me was

SilverStream, a former RiverClan warrior.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked.

"Of course I know. You're the human we reincarnated into a cat to help the cats of the prophecy." She explained.

"You mean Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw?" I asked. SilverStream nodded solemnly. "You must help them,

that is why we've done this to you."

"Thank you." I sighed but still grateful. I finally had an answer; I was here to help the prophecy cats! I made my way

awake. Hopefully I wouldn't get in trouble with the others, as I padded back to the RiverClan camp.


	6. Chapter 5 Were Answers Worth Trouble?

_**Chapter 5**_

_Were the Answers Worth the Trouble?_

The full moon was still shining high above the sky, not a single cloud to block it; so I knew the others would still be at

the Gathering.

I was almost to camp entrance when;

"Hawkkit!" Someone called sounding surprise and angry, making me jump. I turned to see none other than Mistyfoot

walking up

alone behind me. "What are you doing out here?" She asked as if she didn't know; which, by the look on her face,

told me she

had a guess.

"I…was…um…" I hesitated. I couldn't think of an answer that would avoid me getting any trouble. "Why aren't you

at the

Gathering?"

"That's nothing important. What are you doing out here?" She repeated.

"I'd think you already knew…" I sighed.

"You were at the Moonpool."

"Yes."

"And why did you go?"

I didn't answer; if I said I had to ask StarClan for answers she'd wonder what I had to ask. "You don't have an answer?"

"Um…no." I sighed.

"Come with me; I think we should discuss this little problem with Leopardstar."

_Great_! Just what I needed; let's get the leader involve!

"Come on, kit. Leopardstar probably wants to hear about your out of territory adventure." Mistyfoot almost snarled leading

me

to Leopardstar's den. "I told you you weren't allowed to go! Why didn't you listen?"

"I thought it wasn't fair that you let me go to a Twoleg Place but wouldn't let me go to the Moonpool with Mothwing and

Willowshine!" I growled, then looked at her, my eyes saddening "Were you afraid of me?" I asked.

"Why would I be afraid of a kit?"

"Because I'm different, because I'm smarter than most kits should be, because I easily knew how to get to a place I'd never

been

to without telling anyone." I explained. Mistyfoot stared to the sky thinking on my words.

"What are you Hawkkit?" She asked after hesitating to speak.

"Well, I-I-I can't tell you…" I sighed. Mistyfoot stared at me, her gaze refusing to move her eyes; I could feel there was

anger,

distrust, and shock in them. So I didn't dare meet her eyes. As I sat there, I had one thought; were the answers I

craved and

needed worth the trouble I'd soon be getting into?


	7. Chapter 6 Apprenticeship

_**Chapter 6**_

_Apprenticeship_

Two moons after I had gone to the Moonpool, Leopardstar had called a Clan meeting. I knew what this meeting was

about; I was going to be made an apprentice.

"Hawkkit, please step forward." Leopardstar told me. I padded to the front of the gathered cats. "I, leader of

RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestor to look down upon this young kit; she has reached her six moons of

age and is ready to become an apprentice. Hawkkit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the

clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I stated.

"The by the power invested in me from this day on, until the day you receive your warrior name, you shall be know

as Hawkpaw." Leopardstar finished, then looked over at Mistyfoot. "Mistyfoot you will be Hawkpaw's mentor. Teach

her the ways of this clan."

Mistyfoot? Of course, make the one warrior who's most suspicious of me my mentor. I slowly walked up to Mistyfoot

and she touched her nose to my shoulder. After my ceremony Mallowpaw and Sneezepaw, who had already been

apprentices for two moons, came rushing up to me.

"You're _so _lucky!" Sneezepaw awed.

"I can't believe you have Mistyfoot as your mentor!" Mallowpaw smiled, jealously.

"I can't believe it either." I smiled weakly. I knew she was only my mentor so she could keep an eye on me. I

padded over to Mistyfoot.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to practice hunting. Follow me." She replied, leading me to the river we used for fishing.

"Now, let's see what you already know; try and catch a fish." Mistyfoot stated. Okay, in my mind I went over all I

had to do that I learned from the books. I leaned over the water, making sure my shadow didn't touch the water.

I saw several blue gill fish in the shallows and slowly I brought my paw into the air still making sure my shadow

didn't fall on the water. Then I struck, claws unsheathed. I dug my claws into the nearest fish and then yanked it

out of the quickly. Luckily I had managed the catch; the fish lying motionless on the ground.

"Impressive." Mistyfoot praised, but I could tell she was shocked that I knew exactly how to catch a fish with no

training at all. "Let's take this to the pile."

I nodded since I had the fish in my mouth, pleased by the flavor. I felt Mistyfoot occasionally stare at me, but I

didn't want to ask about, she was suspicious of me since the day rescued Ann. And when we were back at

camp she padded over to Leopardstar den; probably to tell her about my training-less catch. Mallowpaw had

come over to see me as I decided to eat the fish I caught.

"Is that your catch?" she asked.

"I caught it on my first try." I smiled. She looked as impressed as Mistyfoot had.

"Well, I'll see you later I have to go on hunting patrol." She said walking of to join the patrol. I decided I'd rest

so I padded in to the apprentice den. I didn't have a nest yet so I just slept on a nice patch of grass. In my

dreams I was in a dark misty forest, then I couldn't believe what I saw next; there padding up to me was

Tigerstar, the former leader of ShadowClan and one of the most evil cats ever.

"Hello young apprentice." He greeted.

"You're Tigerstar." I gasped trying hard not to stutter.

"Ah, you've heard of me."

"No, I know who you are. You're a cat of power."

"How would you know that?"

"I'm not an ordinary apprentice."

"Of course you aren't."

"So you know what I am?"

"You're a kit who can understand those pathetic Twolegs."

"_Pathetic_?"

"Now I want to ask you to learn from me."

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want anything to do with you. You're a horrible lowlife who _never _deserved your leader name. I'd rather

die a slow horrible death than have you train me."

I could tell anger was building inside him.

"You're as foolish as Firestar." He hissed.

"And you're as mad as a rabid hare. At least when Firestar dies he won't come to this murky crow-food place." I

retorted, forcing myself awake.

"Are you okay, Hawkpaw?" Someone asked. I looked around to see Mistyfoot looking down at me through concerned

eyes.

"I just had a bad dream." I sighed; which wasn't really a lie. "Sorry if I disturbed the other apprentices."

"Well, we're going to the Gathering so come along." She said gesturing with her tail. I guess I was excited since I

might be able to see Dovepaw, Jayfeather, or Lionblaze. I looked around once we'd finally reached the island;

Dovepaw was sitting around the other apprentices so I decided I padded over to her.

"Hi, I'm Hawkpaw." I introduced.

"I'm Dovepaw, nice to meet you." She smiled. But before we could talk more Firestar's howl had announced that the

Gathering had begun.


	8. Chapter 7 Another Secret Exposed

**Me: Hi WGBW fans! I think this chapter will prove exciting. Gardevoir? Can u do the disclaimer?  
**

**Gardevoir: Gardevoir4ever does not own Warrior **

_**

* * *

Chapter 7**_

_Another Secret Exposed_

After the gathering was over Mistyfoot told me we were on dawn patrol so I went to sleep earlier than the other

apprentices. I was a big warriors fan and now I was living it; actually meeting the character's I read about.

Leopardstar seemed like she was getting sick every since the drought started about a moon ago. The streams

were running dry so we had to catch all the fish we could as fast as possible before they rotted dead. I knew

what this meant; Mistyfoot would soon be _Mistystar._ When I awoke and padded out of the apprentice den I

realized I was up really early because it was still dark out.

"It's not early." Someone mumbled behind me. I spun around and almost gasped at seeing Yellowfang sitting

behind me.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Hawkpaw, you know more about this than any other clan cat maybe even StarClan." She explained, sighing.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I'm here so I can lead you to Jayfeather's dreams."

"_Jayfeather's _dreams?"

"What are you an echo? You need to make yourself know to the three and this is the only private way for you to do it."

"You mean the only private way that won't get me in trouble."

"Just follow me." She growled, walking in the direction of the camp entrance. I followed her quickly, as we almost padded off

in to the ThunderClan territory. When we reached the ThunderClan camp and padded to the medicine cat den I felt a little

weird being in a different territory. We walked right into Jayfeather's den and Yellowfang probbed him rather impatiently.

"Hm?" He murmured still half asleep.

"Wake up!" Yellowfang hissed, though I had no idea why she was quiet.

"Yellowfang? Why are you here?"

"I have someone you need to see." She introduced stepping aside so Jayfeather could see me.

"Hello, I'm Hawkpaw." I greeted. Jayfeather was eyeing me wearily with a hint a curiosity.

"Who is she?" He asked looking toward Yellowfang.

"She's a special cat, StarClan was brought her here to help the three. She was once a-" Yellowfang broke off realizing she

almost said too much.

"Shouldn't we tell him?" I asked her.

"Tell me what?" Jayfeather prompted, sounding a tad irritated. Yellowfang nodded to me and gestured for me to explain.

"Jayfeather, I was once a Twoleg…" I explained. Jayfeather's eyes began to widen.

"A Twoleg!" He gasped.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"How is a Twoleg gone cat going to be any use?" He almost yelled to Yellowfang.

"And what's wrong with Twolegs?" I countered to him.

"What's wrong? They're mad!" He grumbled.

"Just because we're different from you doesn't mean we're mad! Why are some cat so arrogant when it comes to differences?"

"So you're telling me you can explain every weird thing Twolegs do?"

"Of course I can!"

"Can you stop being kits and shut up!" Yellowfang snapped. "Jayfeather, she knows more than you can imagine; far more."

"Like what?" He said looking to me.

"I know you can walk into cats' dreams, feel their emotion, and even relive their memories, I know Lionblaze can't be hurt in

battle, and I know who the third cat is." I listed. Jayfeather seemed impressed and shock by how much I knew.

"Who?" He wondered.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"So how can she help us Yellowfang?"

"Sometimes help can lie in Twolegs, which she can understand." Yellowfang explained. "We must leave now; dawn is

arriving."

Jayfeather nodded and then Yellowfang walked me back to the RiverClan camp.

"Yellowfang? I know it's none of my business but do you know if Hollyleaf is alive?" I asked.

"You're right it's not your business." She stated sharply.

"You remind me of chestnuts; hard and rough on the outside but inside smooth."

"Is that a compliment?" She laughed.

"The bad things you do don't make you a bad cat, after all you are of StarClan." I said looking in her eyes. She knew

what I was talking about, and she even looked surprised. "Like you said, I know a lot."

She seemed to soften, but turned serious.

"But remember knowledge is not always good." She sighed, letting me slip awake in my nest. But as sleepiness fade

her voice called faintly to me;

_Dove's Ivy holds the answer…_

_**

* * *

Oooh! A prophecy! Of course i know what it means but will u?**  
_


	9. Chapter 8 When Bad Becomes Worse

_**Chapter 8**_

_When Bad Becomes Worse_

When I woke up I realized I wasn't in camp; Mistyfoot was carrying somewhere by my scuff.

"Mistyfoot, what are you doing?" I mumbled sleepily. She set me down then answered.

"A fire broke out and you were in a really deep sleep so I had to drag you out of camp." She explained.

"Thank StarClan I didn't lose you!" Mosspelt exclaimed.

"StarClan not the one to be thankful for." I mumbled silently.

_Dove's Ivy holds the answer…_Yellowfang's words rang in my head as Mosspelt lapped my head with her tongue.

"Mother, I can clean myself." I smiled. The prophecy was bugging me for the rest of the day and I knew it meant

one thing; Ivypaw, Dovepaw's sister, held the answers to helping the prophecy cats. The question was how to

get to Ivypaw. But when we returned to camp after the fire died out it was terrible; the dens were still standing

but all the fish had all burned to ash and bone.

"Leopardstar! What'll we do?" One of the elders exclaimed.

"Leopardstar?" Mistyfoot called out after hesitation. Oh no; this was it I sat down as the silence continued,

staring at my paws.

"No, not Leopardstar," I heard Mothwing start; she must've found Leopardstar. She looked over to Mistyfoot.

"_Misty_star." She breathed sadly. Everyone but me turned their attention to the medicine cat; I padded over to

Mothwing and sat beside her staring at Leopardstar's body. She lay unmoving, a burn on her leg.

"May you hunt well in StarClan. Mistyfoot will look after your clan well." I sighed in prayer. Mistyfoot padded up

next to me, staring in disbelief at her leader.

"She was already old and weak, it would've happened sooner or later." Mothwing said to her.

"But it happened _now_. Mothwing I'm not ready for this; not now, not when the clan is at it's weakest." Mistyfoot

sighed.

"Mistyfoot, you're a smart, loyal, fair cat. You'll make a good leader." I promised her. She looked down at me.

"Thank you, Hawkpaw. You're a good apprentice." She breathed. Then I just realized something at her praise; the

cat who had the most distrust in me was about to be my _leader_. I had to prove I was loyal to RiverClan and RiverClan

only. But I wasn't; I was loyal to every clan because I had to protect everyone of the warriors I'd grown to know and

care about. I pressed up against Mistyfoot trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"Maybe you should rest so you can go to the Moonpool soon." I offered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed as she padded to the leaders' den. I padded over to the apprentice den,

too shocked to do anything but sleep. The fire burned all the fish and now Leopardstar was dead; I knew it would

happen but now I lived it. Why did StarClan have to put me through the pain of the clan I adopted as my own. Did

my family miss me like my clanmates missed Leopardstar?

At that thought I knew what I had to do; I had to be the best warrior I could be, for the sake my new family, for

the sake of all the StarClan warriors who were counting on me.

"Hawkpaw, now your even more lucky! Now you're the _leader's_ apprentice!" Sneezepaw envied.

"Sneezepaw, that's so thoughtless." Mallowpaw snapped at her brother. Ignoring the bickering siblings-that

reminded me of my family-I looked out to the sky; deep in thought I started cleaning the soot off my paws and

legs. I wondered what would happen if I went to StarClan; would I be excepted as a cat of the stars or would

I just turn back to human and go to heaven? When I finally fell asleep I went into a dream. A silver she-cat padded

up to me; smiling gently.

"I have some news for you, Hawkpaw." She mewed.

"Aren't you Feathertail?" I asked her.

"Ah, you know so much about us warriors young one." When I heard her say that I realized something; she was the

one who led me to my new life here.

"So what's the message?"

"As you know, the Dark Forest is rising."

"Tigerstar already tried to recruit me; though I think he doesn't know about my history."

"You need to find out who of RiverClan he's training." She sighed and padded away into the misty stars. Heh, play on

words; misty stars, Mistystar; wait, maybe this was a sign.

_Tails of a feather mustn't band together as the misty star shines. _Feathertail's voice breathed as she started to fade. Great,

another prophecy. How many would I hear before this was over? I soon realized I was starting to wake up because

Mallowpaw was poking me irritatingly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mallowpaw. Don't worry." I smiled. Sadly I was lying, I would never be fine, not with all the lies and secrets I had

to keep from my clan. Maybe I didn't belong here, where I had no one to share my secrets with. My life just kept getting

harder and harder. I couldn't live peacefully no matter what animal I was.


	10. Chapter 9 The New Leader

_**Chapter 9  
**_

_The New Leader_

Mistyfoot and Mothwing were leaving the camp when I padded out of the apprentices' den. I knew Mothwing was a

good medicine cat but I was still worried. Maybe I should follow them. No that would just start trouble. Maybe I should

just go hunting since all the fish was gone. Yeah that would work. I padded out of the camp and headed straight for

the wettest part of the river; to my utter shock the river was back and streaming with life. There was so many fish

swimming through so fast I could just reach in and they'd swim right into my paw. When I padded back to camp I had

four fish with me; two in my jaws and two under my chin. I saw a hunting patrol come out of camp so I dropped the

fish in my mouth.

"You have to get down to the river! It's full of fresh fish!" I called to them before grabbing the fish again and padding

back into camp and setting them in the empty fresh-kill pile. After about an hour I started to worry for Mistyfoot. I knew

she was probably talking to Firestar but I cared about her safety since she was my mentor. I decided I'd wait by the

river that bordered WindClan since that where they'd use. Then suddenly I heard Mallowpaw's voice a little ways upstream.

"That WindClan apprentice is drowning!" She yowled. I looked over and sure enough a WindClan cat was caught in the

current and quickly going under. I dived into the water out of reflex and grabbed the young apprentice by his scuff,

dragging him to his side of the bank.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He coughed and sputtered before replying.

"I'm fine. Get off my territory!" He hissed.

"Well that's a nice way to treat the cat who just saved your life. I could've just let you drown, windy." I retorted, swimming

back to my side of the river. Reedwhisker smiled at me as I returned.

"You sure can save lives, can't you?" he laughed. I knew he was referring to when I saved Ann.

"I guess it's just a reflex." I smiled.

"Keep that fast acting up and I might make you a warrior soon." I heard someone laughed from the WindClan border.

"Mistystar!" I smiled almost calling her Mistyfoot but remembering she was now leader. She hopped across the bank

with Mothwing right behind her.

"Everyone let's head back to camp. I have a deputy to appoint." Mistystar smiled. After she called the meeting and all

the cats were gathered, she began the deputy ceremony.

"I, Mistystar, new leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down and approve my choice for deputy;

Reedwhisker your loyalties to this clan have never been question and you have worked hard for that, you will be the

new deputy of RiverClan." She declared looking down at the tom. The clan cheered his name and he beamed with pride.

Mistystar came padding up to me then. "It's time for your first hunting assessment, Hawkpaw." She smiled. "Let's see

how many prey you can catch before moon high."

"Yes, Mistystar." I smiled back before I ran off to the river. I saw a huge bass swimming alone upstream; it was almost

my size but I still wanted to try to catch it. With both my paws I and claws unsheathed I grabbed the bass sinking my

claws right into it's middle and I tried to drag it out. But as I did it's sharp-tipped tail wacked my blue colored eye and

scarred it and out of luck I wasn't blinded. Even after that I still yanked the fish out.

"Stupid bass." I mumbled to myself while rubbing my lightly bleeding eye before going for more prey. When the

assessment was over I had the big bass, two blue gills, and two perch.

"You should go see Mothwing about that eye." Mistystar prompted as we padded back to camp with all my fresh-kill.

I nodded and walked off to the medicine cats' den.

"Mothwing? I need some marigold." I told her as I noticed her right outside her den. She looked surprised that I knew

the exact herb I needed but she still went to go get the marigold. She chewed it up into poultice and spread it on my

closed eye. When she was done I thanked her and padded out to the fresh-kill pile to eat something. At least fish was

good for your eyes.

"Hawkpaw! What happened to your eye?" Mallowpaw called worriedly.

"A fish scrapped my eye with it's tail. Luckily I won't go blind." I smiled.

"That fish wouldn't happen to be the huge bass you're eating?" She wondered.

"What? I call it revenge. He scars my eye I eat him." I smiled eating more of the fish.

"Man with that good of hunting skills you might be a warrior before me!" she envied playfully. Yeah or maybe because

my mentor is leader. I wondered if I really would be a warrior before Mallowpaw. Maybe I should tone down my hunting

and swimming skill so I didn't seem better than the older apprentices so I wouldn't arouse suspicions of me or that

Mistystar was making me a warrior early for no reason but because I was her apprentice. With a full stomach and tried

limbs I padded to my nest and slowly I let sleep take me as I faded into my deep dreams.


	11. Chapter 10 Dreaming Encounters

_**I just want to warn my younger readers; it's gonna get fighty in this chapter so be warned!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 10**_

_Dreaming Encounters_

Luckily I was having a normal cat dream. I was swimming gracefully through the water, but then I saw a gray tabby-tom

and I knew what that meant; Jayfeather had entered my dreams.

"For once I'd like to have a normal dream." I sighed to him.

"So you know I'm real?"

"Duh. Now can you leave?"

"No. I need to ask you something; have you received any prophecies from StarClan?"

"Just two."

"Have you figured out any of them?" He asked. But suddenly Yellowfang appeared beside me.

"Jayfeather, I told you what one meant; the four clans must work alone. But we must be sure that ThunderClan survives." She

spoke to him..

"What do you mean we have to work alone?" I almost yelled.

"Lionblaze took on a fox-" Yellowfang started.

"So the indestructible prophecy cat send one fox crying and suddenly we're splitting up? Do you know how mouse-brained that

sounds!" I interrupted. Yellowfang stared at me as though I had two heads.

"StarClan have all agreed on this." She breathed.

"And how many times has StarClan been wrong? Well let's see; SkyClan, giving Tigerstar his nine lives, oh and who was that

black she-cat who died because of StarClan's secrets?" I listed looking straight into Yellowfang's eyes as I said the last part.

She looked up to the sky deep in thought as she knew who I was talking about.

"What StarClan does is none of your business!" She growled

"It was mybusiness the second you brought me here!" I raged. "It was mybusiness when you gave me that first prophecy! It was-"

"I get it!" Yellowfang snapped. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the ground trying to hold back my frustration.

"Just remember Yellowfang; StarClan aren't _my _ancestors." I hissed forcing myself awake. And when I finally was awake I padded

out of my den to see that Mistystar was starting a border patrol. She called over to me, gesturing for me to join.

"We're going to check the WindClan border now." Sneezepaw smiled. When every cat that was going-Blackclaw, Mallowpaw,

Sneezepaw, Mistystar, and me-was there, we walked in the forest to the border to see that two WindClan apprentices had

chased a water vole over the our side of the river.

"Hey! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Blackclaw demanded. The two apprentices smiled mischievously when

they noticed our patrol.

"WindClan have claimed the land between the river and that tree." The older apprentice laughed, pointing to a single pine

tree with his tail.

"Yeah! You dirty fish eaters have the whole lake so _we _want this river." The younger apprentice smirked. I heard the tall

grass on the other side of the river ruffle the smallest bit.

"Sneezepaw, go get help." Mistystar whispered. Sneezepaw nodded and ran back to camp leaving me, Blackclaw,

Mistystar, and Mallowpaw. Several WindClan cats pounced out of the grass and attacked us; Whitetail, Ashfoot,

Sedgewhisker, Heathertail, Nightcloud, Crowfeather, Gorsetail, Leaftail, Harespring, and Furzepaw. Great, so that was four

on twelve, counting the two apprentices that were there. I really hoped Sneezepaw was a fast runner.

"Hello, Mistyfoot." Ashfoot snickered.

"It's Misty_star_." Mistystar corrected rudely.

"Oh, poor Leopardstar." Crowfeather cooed sarcastically.

"At least Leopardstar never fell for a medicine cat!" Blackclaw snapped. That's when it all went haywire. Nightcloud leaped at

Blackclaw, Furzepaw flung toward Mallowpaw, Sedgewhisker and Gorsetail pounced on Mistystar and I leaped at Crowfeather,

sinking my claws into him and pinning him down with all my strength, leaning close to his ear.

"I feel sorry you ever loved Feathertail!" I hissed into his ear; sinking my claws ever so deeper. That really set him off; he

struggled with all his might and finally got to his feet, but I still clung on my claws a

quarter-imbedded in his back.

"Get off of me!" He raged.

"Make me, fox-heart!" I teased before biting into his scuff. He yowled in pain as I bit harder and harder, until I finally let go

and he fled back onto his land; his neck and back bleeding slightly. I looked around for another fight but it found me; Boulderpaw

leaped at me from behind and go me into a tumbleweed-like state where we fought to be on top. Eventually I was on top of the

pale gray tom sinking my claws into his lower shoulders. Finally when help arrived we had driven out all twelve cats.

"Hawkpaw fought the best, she won against _Crowfeather_!" Mallowpaw awed, her back left paw limping.

"Speaking of Crowfeather; Nightcloud really messed you up, didn't she Blackclaw?" Reedwhisker laughed. Blackclaw mumble

something I couldn't hear. When we arrived at camp Mistystar called a meeting and the whole clan gathered.

"Now as you may have heard a patrol recently just fought against WindClan and one apprentice stood out from the rest."

Mistystar started. "That apprentice beat a warrior and another apprentice all by herself. This apprentice has also shown amazing

hunting skills as well…Hawkpaw please step forward."


	12. Chapter 11 Finally a Warrior

_**Chapter 11 **_

_Finally a Warrior_

I couldn't believe what was about to happen. Slowly I padded to the front of the gathered cats. Sneezepaw was envious.

Mallowpaw, being my friend, was happy for me. Mistystar leaped down from where she was standing and began the

ceremony.

"I, Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to

understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." She started then looked

down at me.

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I replied gently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name_._ Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hawkspirit.

StarClan honors your bravery and quick thinking." She finished, resting her muzzle on my head and I licked her shoulder.

"Hawkspirit! Hawkspirit!" the clan chanted. I embraced the cheers, happily excepted as a warrior of RiverClan.

"Tonight Hawkspirit must sit a silent vigil to honor her warrior name." Mistystar announced. I look to the sky to see the sun

was just setting below the horizon.

"I guess I'll start now." I sighed striding over to the camp entrance and sitting comfortably, staring at the camp.

"Good luck!" Mallowpaw whispered. I nodded slightly to show I heard. After all of the camp was asleep I let myself become

more alert to my surroundings, but suddenly Feathertail's starry outline appeared beside me.

"How does it feel being a warrior?" She asked. I stayed silent remembering my vigil.

"Don't worry StarClan will let you talk to me during your vigil." She laughed.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" I asked, a little worried.

"Of course not. StarClan work in many different ways." She smiled.

"Do we really have to split up?"

"We don't know who we can trust with the Dark Forest recruiting cats from every clan."

"But the Dark Forest is threatening _every_ clan. We should be working together; using each others' strengths."

"Yellowfang told me what you said about us."

"Why are you changing the subject? Your father is in ThunderClan, the cat you love is in WindClan. I know you can't

abandon them."

"Huh…we were right about you. Your will is so strong. Once you set your mind to it you'll never stop 'til proven wrong."

"It'll take a lot to prove me wrong, Feathertail."

"You're probably right."

"Why did you choose me?"

"You had the will to prove all of StarClan wrong if you knew they were."

"You think the clans shouldn't split up." I said; not at all meaning it as a question. Feathertail nodded slowly, staring at her

starry paws. Realization crawled hastily into my mind at her words; she thought I had the will power to defy StarClan.

"Be strong young warrior." Feathertail whispered as she started to fade away into the sky.

"I will, Feathertail. I promise." I breathed, going back to my vigil. Our conversation lasted the entire night; the dawn air was

starting to blow through out the camp and the dawn hunting patrol was starting to prepare to set out.

"Your vigil is over, Hawkspirit." Reedwhisker smiled when he passed me with his patrol.

"Can I come on this patrol?" I asked him. He gestured kindly with his tail for me to follow in behind.

"You're so lucky to be a warrior now." Sneezepaw awed, jealously.

"Maybe you should listen to your mentor more." I offered.

"Or try being more quiet." Mallowpaw chimed, a little was ahead. After the hunting patrol had returned every cat had caught

a piece of fresh-kill; mainly fish and one or two voles. I happily padded to a shady spot with a vole as breakfast. And as I

ate I suddenly felt Yellowfang's presence near me.

"Why do I get the feeling you were watching my talk with Feathertail?" I mumbled to her.

"Do you always try to get on cats bad sides?" She hissed.

"Only if I think they're doing something stupid." I retorted before taking another bite of the vole.

"I do things all in the name of reason."

"Oh yeah, deciding to completely split up the clans because the cat who can't be defeated in battle drove away a fox single

pawed is completely in the name of reason."

"That is not our only reason."

"Just because every clan has a traitor doesn't mean the whole clan is a traitor." I retorted before she could tell me her

other 'reason'. She seemed unable to find a counter to what I'd said. Her presence left the air and I finished my vole,

feeling quite content with myself seeing as to I'd won that little debate. But according to Feathertail I'd have a lot of

ancestors trying to prove me wrong. No problem; I was like a wall; it would take something big to move me.

"Hey, Hawkspirit. Mothwing told me to look at your eye." Willowshine smiled as she walked up to me from the medicine

cats' den. I turned to look at her to see she was carrying some marigold. She looked at my eye nodding and pondering

to herself as she examined it.

"Well, you'll be fine but it looks like it might noticeably scar." She concluded.

"As long as I won't go blind." I smiled jokingly. Willowshine nodded half to herself, then walked back to her den quickly.

Suddenly it made me worry. Would I really go blind in one eye over a little scar? If I could I trusted Willowshine and

Mothwing to help me through it. I decided I'd go make my nest in the warriors' den since I still hadn't done that yet.

Petalfur gladly helped me gather some moss and bracken to build it. After I was all settled in, I went on a border patrol

with Blackclaw, Mallowpaw and Mistystar. We checked the WindClan border to find the scent-markers had been moved

back to their original spot. Good, WindClan should have known better than to take part of our land without reason.

We set our scent markers and then hiked through the half barren forest to check the ShadowClan border and all was

normal. When both borders were checked we went back to camp. The sun was already fully set and the full moon was

starting to rise. I decided I'd go to the next Gathering since I just wanted to catch up on some well deserved sleep.

I curled up in my new nest hoping I wouldn't be visited by any StarClan cats. But oddly sleep hadn't come yet. I decided

I would just let my thoughts help carry me to sleep. I had to make a plan on how to convince the cats of StarClan to

band together against the dark forces that were rising. And if words couldn't convince them that separation wasn't

the answer then I would have to prove to them that we had to band together to defeat our problem. After I finally

finished planning on what to do I felt sleep creep up on my exhausted body and I let it take me. But to my complete

frustration I was having a StarClan dream. It was Yellowfang again; she seemed as frustrated as I was.

"Why can't I ever have a normal dream?" I asked her.

"You aren't a normal cat." Yellowfang retorted.

"I'm not _a cat _at all."

"No matter what you are StarClan have business with you, business that won't end until all the clans are safe."

"I have business with StarClan, too."

"You think we didn't hear you planning moments ago?"

"I care about every clan. They're have always been four clans here at the lake. Wind, Thunder, Shadow, and River."

Yellowfang paused briefly before replying.

"StarClan care about each and every clan at this lake. You have no right to deny that."

"I have all the right I want."

"Not if I take it from you." A new voice cackled. Yellowfang and I both spun toward the voice and both almost gasped at

who was looming behind us.


	13. Chapter 12 Comfort

**_Me: Hey people. This'll be a good one so R&R!_**

**_Gardevoir: *nodding*_**

**_Hawkspirit: GardevoirLove4ever doesn't own Warriors only me._**

**_Me: True dat.  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 12 **_

_Comfort _

I couldn't believe who was standing right behind us; Brokenstar. The evilest ShadowClan leader before Tigerstar, the

leader who broke the warrior code by training kits too young, the one who drove out WindClan and the one who murdered

his own father.

"Don't you need to go murder an innocent cat?" Yellowfang growled. Brokenstar unsheathed his claws and barred his

teeth.

"Why don't I start with you?" he countered, but he wasn't really going to.

"What do you want Broken_tail_?" I teased. He acted as if I had just appeared where I was.

"I want Yellowfang dead." He growled.

"When Tigerstar goes to StarClan." I retorted, standing between him and Yellowfang.

"I can watch myself." Yellowfang hissed.

"I know you're scared." I whispered gently, meeting her eyes to see I was right. Fear barley shone in her amber gaze

and she shuttered slightly. I had little fear of death; plenty fear toward the monster the _wanted_ us dead. I looked

around; I would need my wits to get out of this. Wait, this was a dream. I focused my thoughts on one specific weapon.

And out of a sheer miracle the weapon appeared at my paws; a knife with a sharp point at the tip and a thin fine blade.

I took the handle in my mouth, pointing the blade toward Brokenstar.

"What is _that_?" He questioned, oblivious as to the danger behind the glinting metal.

"A tow-leg ting." I mumbled with my mouth full of knife handle.

"How did you get it?" Yellowfang asked softly.

"Dis is a dream." I mumbled.

"So you conjure up a little shiny Twoleg toy, big deal." Brokenstar smirked rudely. I smiled mischievously making direct

eye contact with him.

"Dis ish no_ toy_. Ish a murder weapon." I explained slyly before charging him full speed. He had little time to react; all

he could do was turn so that I got his arm instead of his chest. Either way I hit him. Slightly he yowled in pain as I dug

the knife deeper and deeper into him. Finally he pulled back and I let the knife disappear from my dreams.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" He stuttered before disappearing back to the place of no stars. Yellowfang stared in the distance

after him.

"I gave birth to that." She murmured wearily. I pressed my silver-brown smooth pelt against her matted gray pelt,

my white muzzle pressed to her shoulder.

"You're a brave, witty, loyal cat; what you did in the past doesn't make you who you are _now_." I breathed trying to show

her comfort. She looked down at me, grief shining like a neon sign. She let out a huge sigh then replied.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I can't feel the grief…"

"Grief is just a way to blame yourself when there's no one else to."

"So wise for one so young."

"I'm not as young as you may think."

"How old _are _you?"

"Well counting my life as a cat… 153 moons (12 years and 9 months o.o)" I smiled. Yellowfang looked a little surprised.

"Twolegs live a long time."

"That's for sure." She chuckled. I suddenly heard someone call my name. It sounded like it was everywhere at once.

"It's morning." Yellowfang breathed before fading away in the stars. I woke up quickly to find it was Reedwhisker who

had been trying to wake me up.

"Mistystar wants you to meet her by the WindClan border." He smiled. I stretched and yawned before I walked out of

the warriors' den and out the camp entrance. The forest was quiet; only the sound of birds fluttering in the branches of

the trees above. I saw Mistystar patiently waiting by the river the bordered WindClan.

"Hey Mistystar!" I called causing all the birds to scatter from where they were.

"You know I didn't make you a warrior early because you were my apprentice, right?" She asked.

"Of course. You made me a warrior because I had good hunting skills and how I did good in that border skirmish with

WindClan." I replied.

"I never know if I do the right thing or not." She sighed. "Do you think Leopardstar made a good choice with me?"

"Is a river wet?"

"Are you ever going to make me feel _bad_?" She laughed. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your loyalties to RiverClan."

"Even mentors need some help." I smiled gently.

"Maybe you have something to teach me." She shrugged before getting up and gesturing that we go back to camp. I got

up and followed her as we padded through the forest until we reached the entrance to camp.

"Hey Hawkspirit! We're going on a hunting patrol; you wanna come?" Mallowpaw called. I nodded and left camp again with

Mallowpaw, Blackclaw, and Reedwhisker for a normal hunting patrol.

* * *

**_Me:Or is it? U'll never know unless u stay tuned!_**

**_Gardevoir: *nodding*_**


	14. Chapter 13 Family Reunited

_**Chapter 13 **_

_Family Reunited _

As we padded through the marsh Blackclaw abruptly stopped at the sound of Twolegs.

"Hawkspirit. Come 'ere." Blackclaw whispered gesturing with his tail. I did as he asked and stepped

quietly next to him. Two Twolegs were having fun relaxing in the river. I couldn't believe my eyes.

They were my older sister and younger sister.

"We have to get them to leave." Mallowpaw hissed from behind me.

"Let me guess; you need me to lead them away?" I asked Blackclaw. He nodded briefly and waited

for my response.

"I'll lead them as far away from the river as I can. I might have to go to they're nest. If I'm not back

Moonhigh tonight send a patrol to look for me." I explained solemnly.

"Be careful." Mallowpaw warned worriedly. I nodded reassuringly to her before padding out of the reeds

to the river bank. I lapped up some water before I waded in a started swimming to try and get their

attention. My younger sister, Ellie, was the first to notice.

"Maggie! Look it a cat." She chimed, swimming toward me. Maggie was my older sister. She was sitting

on the bank reading a book with her feet dipped in the water.

"Be careful." She sighed without looking up. But she didn't have to tell her that. I swam up to Maggie slowly

and rubbed up against her leg, making her jump since she didn't she me. When she looked down at me

I purred lightly. "Well you're sure friendly." She smiled. Maggie always loved animals of all kinds which

might've made it easier to lead her away.

"She's so cute!" Ellie awed stroking my head gently.

"Yeah." Maggie smiled.

"Can we take her home?"

"Ellie, don't be ridiculous. Mom would never let us keep a stray."

"Not to keep her! Just to give her some food and water." Ellie begged. Maggie considered it for a minute.

"Okay." She finally sighed. Ellie scooped me up in her arms but I jumped down and followed them by foot. I

looked behind me to see that the patrol was padding out of the reedy marsh and looked for any sign of prey.

Mallowpaw looked over to me and looked really worried. I looked straight into her eyes and mouthed the

words 'Don't worry I'll be back'. She mouthed back 'I'll be waiting for you' as a reply and I walked away

with my old family hoping what i promised to Mallowpaw would really come true and if it wasn't what would

happen to me?

_**

* * *

Sorry about the shortness and the awesome cliffhanger but you told me to update soon and**_

_** I'm really really busy but still stay tuned!**_


	15. Chapter 14 The Love of Family

_**Chapter 14 **_

_The Love of Family_

It turned out that my family was staying in a house close to the river. I was really worried that they'd keep me with them

that I would occasionally drag my paws on the path to leave some what of a scent maker for a patrol to find me. Maggie

pulled out some keys from her bag and used them to unlock the front door. I felt weird being around them; maybe it

was because I was a cat now.

"Okay; I'll hind her in my room you get something for her to eat." Maggie instructed.

"Why does she get to stay in _your _room?" Ellie asked.

"Because my room has more privacy." Maggie explained. Ellie nodded but still look upset. Maggie walked up a flight

of stairs and I followed quickly. There were three doors. The one on the left was Maggie rooms since that's where

we walked into, the one of the right was Elllie's room since there was a sign that said 'Ellie's Room' on it. I didn't

really know what the middle door was but it gave me weird vibe. I leaped up on Maggie's bed and sat up with my

tail wrapped around my paws. I'd have to leave soon but I had a feeling I should stay for just a little while. Maggie

reached for the door and then looked back at me. "I'll be right back." She cooed gently before leaving the room and

closing the door quickly. But she closed the door in such haste that the door didn't close all the way. I slinked

through the small gap and into the hall way. The middle door was slightly opened but nobody was in the room so

I slipped quietly in. The room was dimly lit by a window on the back wall but there wasn't really much to see;

a small wooden desk sat in middle of the room, a book lay open on the desk and a collapsible camp chair was set

up next to the desk. I leaped up on the chair then up onto the desk. The book was opened to a page oddly labeled

'Mourning the Dead'. I nearly screamed when a tail tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a she-cat standing

beside me. It was my pet cat, Cinder; I had named her after Cinderpelt because she was one of my favorite warrior cats.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"I-I'm Hawkspirit. Your housefolk brought me here to give me some food." I explained.

"Yeah, Maggie's so nice." The young gray kittypet purred. "Oh, you shouldn't be in here. This is Maggie's special room."

She added. I nodded briefly and followed her out of the room.

"Why's that room so special?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't really know. She just never let's anyone go in there." She shrugged. Maggie finally came back up the

stairs to see me and Cinder sitting on her bed next to each other. Ellie quickly came in behind Maggie with a bowl

of water and cat food in her hands. She set them on the floor and Cinder almost instantly got up and lapped up

the soft tuna while I sat peacefully on floor next to the bed.

"Aren't you hungry?" Cinder mewed softly.

"I don't eat that kind of food. I'm a wild cat." I explained awkwardly.

"Wild cat?"

"I live in a marsh-land close by with a big group of cats. We're a clan; we hunt together, live together and learn

together." I explained more detailed. The grey she-cat green eyes glistened with wonder. Maggie and Ellie

smiled over at us while the sat together on Maggie's bed and right then I realized one and only one thought;

I was home.

**_

* * *

Again sorry about the shortness but I'm trying to update really really fast so just stay tuned!_**


	16. Chapter 15 Tears and Secrets

_**Chapter 15 **_

_Tears and Secrets_

I was sitting with Maggie, Ellie, and Cinder. I knew I wanted to stay, I knew they wanted me to stay; but I couldn't.

StarClan _needed_ me to stay elsewhere. When Maggie got up and went to that middle room, I followed her in. She

lit two candles and set them on the desk, then sat down on the chair she had setup. She had no idea I was in the

room with her and I don't know why but I wanted to keep it that way. Quietly-as if I were stalking prey-I slinked up

to the desk pressing my body tightly against it. I looked over so I could see Maggie. She had her hands clasped

together and her eyes closed lightly; she was praying. I pricked my ears so I could hear better. I could only make

out most of it;

"…Please bring her back to me. I don't care how just please bring her back." She begged, tears sliding down her

eyes. I padded gently up her, leaped up into her lap-surprising her-and licked away her tears. I knew who she

was talking about; me. Who else could it be? I wanted to yell 'I'm right here!' but I knew I couldn't; StarClan forbid.

All I could do was what I did for Yellowfang and Mistystar; comfort and care.

"How'd you get in her?" Maggie asked softly, stroking my head gently. I put my paw to her heart and smiled a cat smile.

She probably didn't understand; or if she did she didn't show it. I needed her to know I cared at least. A picture

slipped out of her pocket and fell to the floor. I leaped down, picked it up in me mouth and gave it back to her.

It was a picture of her and me standing together in front of our old house. She slowly took the picture from me

and I let her; it made me feel something I didn't like and couldn't name, just an ache in my heart. She looked right

into my eyes, I looked right into her's.

"Who are you?" She asked with no intent of cooing or loving. Right then I felt Feathertail appear beside me.

I opened my mouth to ask her something but she nodded her head briefly before I could.

"You don't need to ask. She's your sister, Hawkspirit." She replied and waited for what I would say. I looked

straight into Maggie's eyes.

"I'm your sister." I mewed. Maggie looked shocked as if she had understood me; which she had.

"My s-sister?" She stuttered. I nodded quickly.

"It's time for you to leave, Hawkspirit." Feathertail breathed quietly. I stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Now?" I asked her; realizing I was speaking in cat again.

"You are needed in RiverClan." She sighed gesturing with her tail to an open window. I looked to Maggie then

to the window. I slowly leaped off Maggie's lap, then ran at full speed toward the window. When I leaped out it

I heard Maggie call out to me but didn't and couldn't look back; it would just hurt too much.

"Why does it always hurt?" I asked quietly.

"Nobody knows …" Feathertail breathed, running beside me.

_(Scene Change)_

When I returned back to camp Mallowpaw, Mosspelt, and almost the whole clan came to greet me. But they

all cleared the way when Mistystar came amongst the crowd.

"What took you?" Reedwhisker demanded immediately.

"The Twolegs were hard to get away from." I explained. Not a lie not the full story.

"At least she stalled them long enough for our patrol to catch more prey without any problems." Blackclaw put in

politely. I felt odd that he was standing up for me since I kept so many secrets a told so many lies; secrets that

_had_ to be kept lies that _had_ to be told.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Petalfur mewed gently. I nodded, closing my eyes and letting Petalfur guide

me to the warriors' den. But I realized she had led me to the medicine cats den.

"Why'd you lead me here?" I asked.

"Willowshine said she wanted you to stay here so she could care for you." She replied.

"Why would she need to care for me?"

"What do you mean? All four of your paws are bleeding." She said worriedly. I looked down at my paws to find

they were full of dried blood. I must've scrapped them while I was dragging them on the path and hadn't noticed.

I decided I wouldn't argue so I gently lay down on a pile of moss in the corner of the den. And suddenly a

horrible aching sting arose in me paws; as if the pain was waiting for the right time to strike. I grinded my teeth

trying to hide then pain. Willowshine came rushing over with damp moss to clean my bloody paws. The wet moss

stung my paws more, causing me to let out a soft shriek.

"I-it-it hurt." I stuttered.

"I can see why. They're all infected!" Willowshine gasped. Mothwing rushed in from the medicine cat clearing carrying

marigold and other infection-healing herbs.

"How did this happen?" She asked me.

"I was dragging my paws on a Twoleg path so I could leave a good scent. I must've cut them and didn't notice

it." I explained, wincing as my paws stung even more.

"We'll make sure your all patched up. Don't worry." Willowshine smiled.

"What'll happen if you don't?" I asked.

"We'll never let that happen." Mothwing reassured; though the way her tail twitched I knew she was worried.

I looked into her eyes; they were like two amber mirrors, reflecting my face and showing me how scared I was.

"What'll happen if you can't fix my paws?" I repeated more serious than ever. Mothwing exchanged glances with

Willowshine and they nodded simultaneously.

"We'll have to use this herb on your paws. It'll make them go numb so the infection doesn't spread."

Willowshine explained.

"So what _exactly_ are you saying?" I urged.

"You may lose your ability to walk." Mothwing breathed after a long hesitation.

"I'll be a crippled member of the elders' den." I concluded.

"We won't let that happen." Mothwing tried to reassure.

"StarClan knows you don't know what if I'll be okay!" I snapped at Mothwing angrily. I emphasized the 'you don't

know' part strongly. She looked taken aback by my rage and even more taken aback to what I'd meant. I laid my

head down on the mossy nest I had to use as a bed. Mothwing and Willowshine left me in peace after Willowshine

spread the herbs on my paws. I just wanted some sleep; some undisturbed, long, sleep. Exhaustion plus some

poppy seed meant sleep came quickly. And to my relief I welcomed by a dream of comfort and softness; no

meaningful dreams, no visions, just stars and soft music I loved as a girl. 'Boats and Birds' I think the title was.

The lyrics played in my dreams gently and lovingly.

'_If you be my star, _

_I'll be your sky._

_You can hide underneath me_

_and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black _

_and you show off your light;_

_I live to let you shine, _

_I live to let you shine._

_But you can sky rocket away_

_and never come back _

_If you find another galaxy _

_far from here with more room to fly_

_just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

_If you be my boat,_

_I'll be your sea._

_A depth of pure blue_

_just to probe curiosity._

_Ebbing and flowing_

_and pushed by a breeze._

_I live to make you free,_

_I live to make you free._

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_And past the horizon 'til I can't even see you_

_Far from here where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by._

_If you be my star, _

_I'll be your sky._

_You can hide underneath me_

_and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black _

_and you show off your light;_

_I live to let you shine, _

_I live to let you shine._

_But you can sky rocket away_

_and never come back _

_If you find another galaxy _

_far from here with more room to fly_

_just leave me your stardust to remember you by.'_

It brought back memories of my younger years. Ellie was a four, I was nine and Maggie was thirteen.

Maggie and I would sing that song Ellie when she could sleep at night. Suddenly I felt a sharp prod in

my side and my eyes whipped open. I was back in the medicine cats' den and away from my sweet memories.

"Hawkspirit, how did you know?" A familiar medicine cat's voice asked.

"Why did you wake me?" I snapped at Mothwing.

"How did you know I didn't believe in StarClan?" Mothwing repeated.

"Go away." I muttered, laying back to sleep hoping I'd return to my memories.

"How did you know!" Mothwing repeated again, demandingly.

"I can't…" I murmured tiredly.

"Stop acting like a kit and tell me how you knew!"

"Stop acting like a proper medicine cat when you don't believe in StarClan." I mumbled. "You've seen

Leopardstar revive from impossible odds, you watched Mistystar receive her nine lives, now tell me why you

don't believe?"

"Why do you _believe_?"

"Now if you knew the answer to that you'd know why I know you don't believe." I retorted. Mothwing seemed

dumbfounded by my words; as if I confused her. "I can't tell you exactly how I believe, but I'll tell you this;

StarClan are more than just dead cats."


	17. Chapter 16 Against My Will

_**Chapter 16 **_

_Against My Will_

"Why can't you tell me?" Mothwing pestered more.

"I just can't; plain and simple. Now, can you just let me sleep?" I replied tiredly.

"It's dawn." She stated lightly. I sighed and tried to sit up, but my paws still hurt horribly from yesterday so I

let myself fall back into my nest.

"Can I have more marigolds?" I asked her. But she had already left the den and Willowshine came in a few

moments after I had talked; she had some marigold leaves in her mouth that she chewed up into a poultice

and spread amongst my sore paws.

"Thank you." I smiled to the young medicine cat. She nodded kindly before doing her medicine cat work.

"You're not an ordinary cat, are you?" She asked abruptly. I looked over to her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked almost stuttering.

"StarClan gave me a prophecy; the spirit of the hawk holds more good knowledge than all." She explained.

Suddenly out of nowhere Feathertail appeared in the center of the den, she looked over to Willowshine

before speaking.

"Willowshine, this cat has more secrets that most cats could imagine to understand. If she tells you, you

mustn't tell any cat what you hear." The silver StarClan cat breathed. Willowshine nodded lightly, though

she looked amazed that Feathertail was there. She turned to me and waited for what I would say.

"Willowshine, I was once a Twoleg. When I died I was reborn as Mosspelt's kit by StarClan. That's why

I can understand Twolegs and those Twolegs that were at the river were my sisters." I explained and

as I did Willowshine's eye widened in shock.

"You're a-a-a Twoleg?" She stuttered. I nodded gently.

"I know a lot more than any cat." I sighed.

"Wow." Was all she could managed to say.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" She smiled. "I'd be mad at you if you used your ability for evil. You've proven your

loyalty to this clan and no cat could dare judge it."

"Thanks Willowshine." I smiled back.

"Remember not a single cat must know of this conversation." Feathertail warned before disappearing

from the medicine cat den. Willowshine and I both exchange glances.

"Yeah, I saw that to." I laughed to her. Willowshine laughed back in a friendly matter. I was so happy;

for once I had a friend who knew my secret, a friend who I knew I could trust. Suddenly a cat's wail

from the clearing sounded loudly;

"There's a Twoleg in the camp!" I heard Sneezepaw yowl. Willowshine and I rushed outside; I was

slow because of my paws. To our horror a Twoleg was at the camp entrance, but to _my _horror that Twoleg

was _Maggie_. She must've followed me back to the camp. Mistystar came rushing to me and Willowshine.

She was panting heavily after running so fast.

"Hawkspirit, you-_huh_-have to-_huh_-get that Twoleg out of camp." She panted.

"I-I can't." I managed to stutter. My paws weren't the only reason I couldn't. I froze with fear at the

thought of confronting my sister again. But it wasn't an option Maggie came rushing over to me, Mistystar

and Willowshine. All three of us scattered; Mistystar and Willowshine running at full speed, but me slowly

because of my injuries. She caught me in no time picking me up in her arms ignore my struggling. I

couldn't let her take me even if it meant hurting her. I unsheathed my claws and hissed loudly;

scratching at her bare skin as hard as I could, I bit down on her hand forcibly trying to make her let go.

But she didn't; she held me with all her strength, which compared to me was a lot. She ran out of the

camp, to the river, and to the opposite side of the bank as if it were three feet. I hissed louder wishing she

could understand me so I could tell her to put me down. She was taking me against my will. And what made

it worse was that she knew she was doing exactly that.


	18. Chapter 17 My New Family

**_Me: Hey fans! R&R!_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever owns Hawkspirit, Maggie, Ellie, and the concept of this story. Anything_**

**_ and Everything else belongs to Erin Hunter._**

**_Me: True. NOW READ! :D  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 17**_

_My New Home_

My own sister had taken me against my will. All I wanted was to cry out of sadness. Maggie had

locked me in her room once she had reached the house they lived in. I scratched at the door with

my claws over and over again trying to get someone's, anyone's attention until finally Maggie came back

into the room with some gauze and disinfectant; which I guessed was for me. But when she tried to apply

the disinfectant I hissed and swatted her with a sheathed paw to replace a slap.

"I was just trying to help!" She snapped. "What's your problem?"

"You took me captive!" I yelled; realizing StarClan was letting me speak Twoleg. "What gave you the wrong

signal; me leaving, me running when you rushed toward me, or me clawing at you while you were holding me?"

I added. She seemed hurt by my words.

"I missed you! Mom, dad, and Ellie all just stopped after the first five months but I just couldn't." She explained

sadly; her eyes like a sink. When I saw her cry I felt my heart ache.

"I can't stay her, Maggie. I'm needed somewhere else." I sighed sadly, looking to my paws in guilt.

"What's more important than your family?" Maggie snapped after wiping her eyes.

"Maggie, I love you with all my heart; more than words can ever, ever, explain. But the human-me doesn't exist

anymore and the cat-me's family is RiverClan." I explained.

"RiverClan?" She asked curiously.

"Come on, you've read the warriors books."

"Yeah, but I never thought they were real."

"Well they are, and I'm important to the clans now."

"I'll still miss you." She breathed looking down. I cuddled up next to her; all being forgiven.

"Of course you will and I will to. But sometimes we have to live and move on; even though it hurts." I comforted.

And as I said those words something entered my thoughts. What Maggie was feeling was probably how

Yellowfang always felt; the pain of moving on. Maggie stood up, walked over to the window, and opened it.

"Goodbye-" she started.

"Hawkspirit." I interrupted, knowing she'd say my old name, which would just make it hurt more.

"Good-bye, Hawkspirit." She corrected.

"Not good bye." I smiled lightly before leaping onto the windowsill then to the ground and running, as fast as

my paws could carry me, back to RiverClan or should I say back to my home; the home I adopted along with

my new life, the home where I had dozens of family and friends who were depending on me.

**_

* * *

Me: Cliffie! Stay tuned for the next chapter!"_**

**_Hawkspirit: But what's gonna happen to me and the clans?_**

**_Gardevoir: *nudges Hawkspirit playfully* She can't tell u!  
_**


	19. Chapter 18 Bloodshed

_**Me: Sorry i took so long to update v_v I was at YMCA Camp Kern for Winter Camp...**_

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does not own the warrior series. Now read this awesome story!_**_**  


* * *

**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_Bloodshed_

When I reached the river I was greeted by a patrol made up of Blackclaw, Mistystar, Reedwhisker, and Mosspelt.

They came rushing to my side as I came nearer.

"Hawkspirit! Thank StarClan you're alive!" Mosspelt sighed in relief but then cringed at my smell; which was of

Twolegs.

"Let's get that horrid stench off your pelt." Reedwhisker laughed, friendly. I nodded in response before leaping

into the river and washing myself. Then, when I climbed out of the water I rolled in the scent marker.

"What happened back at with that Twoleg back there?" Blackclaw asked.

"It took me awhile to find a way out of it's nest." I explained. Mistystar eyed me as if she knew I wasn't telling

them everything. So much for 'No cat can question my loyalty.

"Sooner or later those Twolegs are going to wish they never messed with RiverClan." Reedwhisker mumbled.

I knew he didn't mean it; what _could _we do? It would take about three cats to take down one Twoleg; let

alone maybe ten with dogs. … and even guns. At the thought of being shot to death I shuttered.

"Are you okay?" Mosspelt's question made me jump.

"I'm fine; don't worry." I smiled lightly. I hated having to lie to her since she was now my mother. Sooner

or later I'd have to tell the clan who and what I was; hopefully later.

"You should go back to the medicine cats' den when we get back to camp; your paws still look pretty bad."

Mistystar called from in front of our five cat patrol as we were walking through the muddy marsh. After

we reached camp I padded slowly to Willowshine's and Mothwing's den.

"What happened?" Willowshine asked after Mothwing took care of my paws again.

"StarClan allowed me to speak with my sister to convince her to let me return to the clan." I explained

to the young medicine cat. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"I can't believe StarClan is _that _powerful." She awed.

"An angel can do more than fly." I sighed.

"Angel?"

"A Twolegs word for dead ancestors."

"Twolegs have ancestors?"

"Everything has an ancestor." I laughed friendly. Willowshine nodded as she thought for a moment.

"It's hard to believe your younger than me." The white she-cat laughed.

"Technically I'm older than you." I smiled. Willowshine nodded again. She seemed odd about the fact

that even though I was younger than her as a cat I was older than her as a Twoleg.

"WindClan are invading!" Someone cried. Could I ever have peace? Willowshine and I rushed out of the

medicine cats' den for the second time today to find several WindClan cat were seriously attacking our

camp. Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Ashfoot Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Nightcloud, Owlwhisker, Harespring,

Boulderpaw, Furzepaw, even Onestar himself, and several other cats who I didn't know. Together I

counted about maybe twenty or more cats. Breezepelt was my target. I charged and leaped on him;

claws unsheathed. I pinned him down and whispered into his ear.

"I'll kill more times than you can court before you lay one whisker on Jayfeather or Lionblaze; you dirty

piece of unloved, pathetic, Dark Forest recruited, crow-food eating traitor." I hissed, sinking my claws deeper

into his black pelt. He seemed shocked that I knew about that.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Shut up, Breeze_kit_." I taunted, which finally set him off; causing him to struggle with all his might and even

yowled in pain when my claws went in deeper. I held on tight; refusing to let one claw slip from my hold. "I

can't believe the Dark Forest recruited a mewling, little, warrior-sized kit." I laughed tauntingly.

"Let go!" Breezepelt hissed.

"Now he's a beggar." I taunted more before letting him slink back into the crowd of cats. I looked for another

cat to pounce on but that cat found me; Ashfoot.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my grandson!" She hissed.

"Your grandson's a little mewling kit!" I retorted, tumbling furiously in battle. "Just like your cheating son!"

Wow did that set her off. Ashfoot attack me even more wildly; even trying to kill me in her rage. But

eventually I ended up pinning her down .

"No cat will kill me. Especially not the mother of a fox-heart." I hissed in her ear before clawing her throat

lightly, leaping off her and running to a new cat. Suddenly I was muzzle to muzzle with Crowfeather.

"What was that about me being a fox-heart?" He hissed after pinning me down tightly.

"You broke Leafpool's heart you crow-food eater." I hissed.

"Why do you care fish breathe?" he hissed.

"Because Feathertail still love your colder-than-snow heart!" I yelled bitterly. Every cat stopped fighting at

my yowl. They all stared at me and Crowfeather; Nightcloud and Ashfoot especially.

"W-what is she talking about, Crowfeather?" Nightcloud stuttered. Crowfeather looked down in my eyes

hatred burning in his.

"On the great journey Feathertail and I fell in love." He breathed sadly before leaping off me and fleeing

back to his territory away from everyone's staring. The battle had all been forgotten because of my words.

Every WindClan cat ran back to their side of the river and I just padded back to the medicine cats' den;

kinda depressed for some reason.

"How did you know that?" Willowshine asked when she followed in behind me.

"Like I said before 'I know a lot more than most cat.'" I sighed as I lay down in my nest in the den.

"Who'd of thought nine words would stop a pointless revenge battle?" the white medicine cat sighed

before lying down in her nest, exhausted. I couldn't believe it either and as I fell to sleep I felt Feathertail rush into my

dreams.

_**

* * *

Me: OMG! More cliffie!**_

_**Hawkspirit: Why must you leave my fans in suspense? **_

_**Me: Excuse me? YOUR fans? This is MY story so they're MY fans! *Smacks Hawkspirit upside her cat-head*  
**_

_**Gardevoir: *nodding*  
**_


	20. Chapter 19 The Dark Battle to Come

_**Me: This chapter is dedicated to Swanstream; the author of **__**The Dark Rose**__** series and **__**The Rise of Hollystar**__**!**_

_**Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever doesn't own Hollystar, Hollyclan or Warriors. Only Hawkspirit.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 19**_

_The Dark Battle that's Coming_

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU BROKE HIS HEART?" Feathertail yelled angrily. We were in my dreams after what

had happened with WindClan.

"What _heart_? That black-furred idiot only cares about himself!" I snapped. "Now, why are you really here?" I

asked her.

"You just prevented several deaths in both RiverClan _and_ WindClan. The Dark Forest cats told Breezepelt to

setup the battle between WindClan and RiverClan after that foolish border battle." The silver she-cat explained,

settling her rage.

"You mean because of something _I _said lives were saved?" I asked. Feathertail nodded before sitting herself

down with her tail wrapped around her paws.

"We must travel to the Dark Forest."

"You mean _I _must travel to the Dark Forest."

"You can't go alone!"

"But no cat of StarClan can come with me."

"Then she'll go with you." Someone offered. I turned around and stared in shock as to who was standing

behind me. Hollyleaf; the she-cat with Crowfeather's black fur and Leafpool's green eyes.

"H-h-Hollyleaf? Does this mean you're dead?" I stuttered disappointingly.

"No and it's not Holly_leaf. _It's Hollystar." The black she-cat smiled.

"How did you get into my dreams?" I asked her.

"I led her." A flame-colored tom replied; Firestar!

"You're-You're dead!" I exclaimed.

"Rowanstar killed me." The former ThunderClan leader explained.

"Hollystar must come with you to the Dark Forest." Feathertail cut in.

"Wait. _I _have to go to the Dark Forest?" Hollystar asked. "You know what Sol will do to me if I'm there!"

"Hey! I'll be with you, Hollystar. You know, the cat who defeated Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Ashfoot

single-pawed?" I reassured her. She seemed to lighten the tiniest bit at that thought. Together, along

with the two StarClan warriors, we padded through the StarClan forest to the Dark Forest-StarClan border.

"This is as far as we can take you." Firestar breathed.

"Thank you, Firestar." I breathed gratefully.

"Wish us luck." Hollystar breathed.

"Good luck." Feathertail said, trying to smile. And with the fact that we were going to a place where the

evilest of cats lived, we walked on; pelts pressed together tightly so we wouldn't get separated.

StarClan light my path!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Hawkspirit: Again with the cliffie!**_

_**Me: Well i have to make it interesting somehow!**_

_**Gardevoir: *nodding* **_


	21. Chapter 20 Evil Comes Starless

_**Chapter 20**_

_Evil Comes Starless_

The Dark Forest, the place where no prey runs and no light shines, the place where you'll never see, hear or

feel good. I felt Hollystar shutter beside me so I pressed tighter against her.

"Don't worry. I'm right here." I reassured her.

"T-t-that's not why I'm shaking." She stuttered. I looked over to what she was looking at and held back a scream.

A human girl lay dead on the ground. Her shirt was in rags and so were her shorts, but luckily all the important

stuff was covered. Claw marks ran down her neck, legs, and her exposed stomach, blood ran from all the scars

and from her mouth, her eyes were wide open. When I looked at her eyes I was shaking so hard it looked like

I was having a heart attack or something; her eyes were the exact same color as my scarred eye. This girl

was the human me. Suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of us; Tigerstar.

"Hello, Hawkspirit." He cackled evilly. I hunched my back and unsheathed my claws.

"This won't scare me, Tigerstar." I snarled.

"You shouldn't be here." He retorted.

"_You _never should have been born." I counted.

"Maybe after I take this hit, you'll be able to join me here." He laughed. I just the realized that Breezepelt

was standing beside the amber-eyed tabby.

"Breezekit couldn't hit water if he fell into the lake." I hissed mockingly.

"I meant me, foolish Twoleg."

"_You_ couldn't hit the ground if you fell straight out of Sky Oak!"

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

"But you're not me. Hollystar back up." I said before I pounced on Tigerstar; my claws unsheathed and a

dagger in my mouth; I had conjured in up quickly so I'd have an advantage. Breezepelt leaped at

Hollystar and I heard the thing he hissed at her;

"I'll make you regret you were born!"

I stabbed Tigerstar right in his shoulder and he remand paralyzed where he lay. I leaped at Breezepelt

as quickly as my paws could leap.

"_I'll _make you regret the day Nightcloud announced she was pregnant!" I growled at him. He completely froze

when our eyes met. All those times I wasn't angry with him; _now _I was the most angriest cat any one could battle.

Breezepelt would suffer.


	22. Chapter 21 Rage and Defeat

**_Me: Hey people! :D Yes i updated, now READ! ._.  
_**

**_Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever doesn't own Warriors or Hollystar._ ^-^_  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_Rage and Defeat_

When I would be done with Breezepelt _he_ wouldn't even recognize himself. I clawed at him with all my

strength until I felt he was so exhausted couldn't hurt anyone.

"Mercy!" He barely huffed. He was bleeding, but not badly; most of the damage I did was with

_sheathed_ claws. I pounced off the thin, black warrior and landed a few inches from Tigerstar's face.

"You're next." I hissed. He looked undefeated; even completely unaffected by what I did to Breezepelt.

"I have thousands of warriors to spare, fool." The dark ghostly tabby laughed.

"And I'll fight them all until they're crying to their mommies." I taunted. I looked the evil former ShadowClan

leader in his amber eyes; my hatred flared like a fire toward him. "Starting with a brown tabby named

Tiger_kit_!" I flung myself at him before he could react; my claws unsheathed and all the hatred, sadness,

and anger powered my adrenaline. This cat would feel for himself what that kind of power could do to

someone. He barely laid one claw on me before his pulse stopped in minutes. Suddenly I was awake and

back in the medicine cats' den.

"Hawkspirit, WAKE UP!" I heard Willowshine nearly cry.

"Huh, what?" I mumbled.

"You were having a nightmare." She breathed. "What was it about?"

"I-I-I was in the Dark Forest, and I k-killed Tigerstar." I stuttered.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Someone sighed. Both of us turned to see Feathertail sitting at the entrance

of the den. "You killed Tigerstar with your bare paws." She explained. Willowshine stared at me with wide eyes.

"But isn't he already dead?" I questioned.

"Well, technically you didn't kill him, but the power you had could have even ripped the life out of any _live _cat."

Feathertail replied. I couldn't believe her words; _I _could have taken the life out of any cat with the power my adrenaline

level had given me.

"Rage is a terrible thing." Willowshine concluded. I'd say; rage could've driven me to real murder.

"Did you find anything out about the Dark Forest?" Feathertail asked.

"All I found out was that Tigerstar knows how to send me aquiver." I sighed, defeated.

"You tried, that's all we wanted. I have to go." She breathed, though she still sounded upset about mine and

Hollystar's result. Wait, Hollystar! I never found out what happened to her. "Wait, Feathertail! What happened

to Hollystar?" I asked.

"She's fine, Hawkspirit. Don't worry." Feathertail replied.

"Whose Hollystar?" Willowshine asked.

"Hollyleaf has her own clan now." I replied.

"_HOLLYLEAF_?" Willowshine exclaimed. I just then realized that Feathertail had disappeared. Figures; leave

Hawkspirit with the explanation.

"Yeah, she's alive. And the leader of her own clan." I explained flatly; as if it we no big deal. Willowshine

seemed so happy about Hollystar. I wished I could've checked on Hollystar but I had no idea how to get

to the tunnels or how to get through them. I collapsed in my nest from exhaustion. My paws were still in

bad shape so I figured I'd stay in the medicine cats' den for one more night. Out of nowhere I felt a chill

run down my spine. I turned around to see that Rushpaw was staring right at me with narrow eyes; but

it felt like he was staring right through me, his eyes filled with secrets. I held back a tiny gasp when I

saw Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's evil son, etched in the young apprentice's shadow; he was recruited by the

Dark Forest. Suddenly something hit me hard; literally knocking me of my feet and on to the ground.

"_Hawkspirit is a menace to the clans. Do not trust her." _An evil voice ordered.

"_Of course, Hawkfrost. I'll do anything for RiverClan." _Rushpaw's voice confirmed. It took me awhile to

realize what that conversation meant; the warriors of the Dark Forest were telling the RiverClan

apprentices they were training that I was the evil one. I padded out of my nest then out into the clearing;

annoyance causing me ignore the ache in my paws.

"Hey, Hawkspirit? Can you lead a hunting patrol?" Reedwhisker asked me, kindly. That gave me a

devilish idea.

"Sure, can I take Rushpaw and Pebblefoot?" I asked him. He nodded and called to the two cats I

asked for. Rushpaw hesitated, opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it, and followed

his mentor with me.

"Okay. Pebblefoot, you can take the west-end river and Rushpaw and I'll take the east-end river."

I instructed nicely.

"Sure, why not?" the pebbly warrior agreed. Rushpaw seemed to tense up; he wouldn't argue with

his mentor. Pebblefoot walked off to the west end of our territory and Rushpaw and I walked in the

opposite direction.

"I know what your doing." He hissed rudely. "You're trying to get me alone to get rid of me since I know about you."

"Okay. One, only half of that is right. Two, you know _nothing _about me. What Hawkfrost is doing to you is telling you

lies and keeping secrets. What ever you think he is he's not. You're being trained by a cat of pure, manipulative

evil." I replied, getting up into his face.

"Hawkfrost has changed!" the apprentice hissed.

"Is that what he said? Did he also say he wanted to help you become a better warrior or that you were more

special than other cats?"

"Y-yes, but I know he means it!" he argued. I pinned him down before he could react; pressing my muzzle mere

centimeters from his.

"Now what has he told you about me?" I demanded.

"I'd never tell a Twoleg-talking kittypet!" He snapped, but then realized what he'd done. "Oops…"

"He said I was a _kittypet_! That dirty, lying, no-good…" The rest I _really_ couldn't repeat. "I'm Mosspelt's kit,

you idiot!" I yelled.

"Hawkfrost said you started living as a kittypet the day you led those Twolegs away from the

river." The apprentice growled.

"You see why that sentence isn't right? You started it with 'Hawkfrost said' and I AM NOT A

KITTYPET!" I yelled causing birds to scattered out of the one or two trees that were in the marsh. He finally

seemed to get it through his head.

"So Hawkfrost was lying to me?" Was all he could say. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes, he was lying. He was a dirty liar." I sighed in annoyance. I leaped off him and sat by the river to catch

something. When we were walking back to camp I had two medium sized fish, Pebblefoot had a small fish

and a fat water vole, and Rushpaw only manage a little minnow.

"Tomorrow we'll have to work on your hunting skills." Pebblefoot sighed half to himself.

"Prey is prey." I smiled to gray warrior. "Especially with leaf-bare coming next moon." I

added. We dropped our pray on the pile and went our separate ways. I grabbed Rushpaw's

minnow and cared it to the nursery for the queens; Duskfur's kits were reaching their six moons soon

and I kinda wanted my first apprentice so I worked on befriend one of the kits.

"Duskfur? I brought some prey for the kits." I smiled warmly. The two kits came over from the back of

the den and started bouncing around me.

"What'd you bring us?" Icekit and Tailkit asked in unison.

"I brought you a lovely minnow." I smiled.

"Aw! It's so tiny!" Icekit pouted.

"Now kits, be polite!" Their mother scolded.

"Thank you, Hawkspirit." Tailkit smiled before enjoying the minnow. She seemed more better an

apprentice than her brother but I'd never know. Suddenly mysterious, unknown voice whispered in the breeze.

_The Tail of the Hawk helps her steer…_

_**

* * *

Me: Hey fans! I hope this Chapter was longer cuz it looked really long on Microsoft Word...**_

_**Hawkspirit: Stay tuned!**_

_**Gardevoir: *nodding*  
**_


	23. The Apprentice,the Warrior,and the Kit

**_Me: Okay, this is a pretty exciting chapter i'd say_**

**_Both Gardevoir and Hawkspirit: *nodding*  
_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 22**_

_The Apprentice, the Warrior, and the Kit_

_The Tail of the Hawk helps her steer…_

'The tail' Tailkit. 'The Hawk' me. I wasn't positive what the 'helps her steer' part meant, but I knew

one thing; Tailkit had to be my apprentice. After I'd visited the nursery I went to get something for

me to eat. I grabbed a duckling off the pile, carried it into the shade, and had my small dinner. Grasspelt

sat beside me.

"Think we could share?" he asked. I nodded friendly and pushed the fresh-kill between us. As we

both leaned down to eat a piece, our noses touched. We held them to together for a mere moment,

then pulled back embarrassingly.

"S-sorry!" I blushed, stuttering.

"No problem." He smiled kindly. I couldn't believe what I was thinking; he was actually kinda…cute.

"I'll um see you around." I smiled back before getting up and padding back to the warriors den for the

night. As I sat in my nest, Grasspelt strode in behind me.

"Maybe we could go on dawn patrol together?" the light brown tom asked.

"That would be wonderful." I replied kindly.

"And could I put my nest next to yours?"

"Sure." I smiled before the younger warrior laid beside me. And as I fell quickly asleep I felt a paw swipe at

my ear with a sheathed paw. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a small, blurry figure standing next to me.

"What?" I mumbled to the un-seeable cat.

"Get up!" it said in a young voice. I lifted my head, jus to realized the blurry cat was just a small silvery-beige kit.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your kit, silly!" the girly kit smiled. When she said that I realized she looked a lot like me; her green eyes,

her fur texture, even her fur color.

"What kit? I don't have a kit!" I asked in a loud voice.

"The kit you're going to have. The kit whose half Twoleg."

"How are you here now?"

"Beats me. I'm just here with a super important prophecy! Okay here it is; _when the caring hawk __finds_

_love a kit of pure light and knowledge of all will be born._" The kit babbled. Suddenly I found myself awake

in the warriors den again and realized Grasspelt was pressed up against me lovingly. Oddly I realized

I wasn't resisting against it; it even felt good. I buried my nose in his shoulder and fell lightly back to sleep.

_When the caring hawk finds love a kit of pure light and knowledge of all will be born…_

As the prophecy repeated in my mind I shivered. I had a bad feeling about who the kit would belong to.

_(Scene change…)_

As dawn came Grasspelt and I prepared to leave for the patrol. Everything was as is on both borders and

when we arrived at camp Mistystar had called a clan meeting. Icekit and Tailkit were being made apprentices.

"Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until

you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide

you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Mallownose **, **you are ready to take

on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blackclaw, and you have shown yourself to be

fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Mistystar started. The white tom padded up to his new mentor. "Tailkit, you have reached the age

of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior

name, you will be known as Tailpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find

in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Hawkspirit, it's time you have your first

apprentice. You have been greatly trained with me and must pass your knowledge to

Tailpaw." The RiverClan leader finish. The silver, white-tailed kit padded right up to me; happy

to be trained by the cat trained by our leader. Out of nowhere I fell an ache in my stomach,

probably just nothing. I led my new apprentice to the training grounds with full confidence;

unaware to the danger of what would happen later.

**_

* * *

Me: OMG, drama! Stay tuned _^_^**


	24. Chapter 23 Something Unneeded

_**Me: I just realized something when I read the 'Return to the Clans' manga. Willowshine isn't white Mothwing is.**_

_** Wow. Embracement…**_

_**Hawkspirit: Boy did you mess up.**_

_**Me: Hey Hawkspirit why don't you read to i'm sure you'll LOVE this chapter.**_

_**Gardevoir: GardevoirLove4ever does not own warriors. Only Hawkspirit's future *smiles*  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 23**_

_Something Unneeded_

We had to stop in the middle of a training section when my stomach started hurting like heck. I ended up trudging

to the medicine cats' den with Tailpaw going 'Do you need help?' every five minutes. When I finally reached the den

hopeful I'd find Willowshine; Mothwing was the only one there.

"What's the problem?" the medicine cat asked kindly.

"Hawkspirit has a bad stomach ache." Tailpaw replied quickly. Mothwing looked me up and down, then turned to

Tailpaw.

"Tailpaw, can you go outside?" she asked. The young apprentice nodded before walking quickly out of the den.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Hawkspirit, you're pregnant." She breathed. I stared at her, taking a few minutes to figure out what she said.

"W-what?" I barely managed to stuttered.

"You are pregnant." Mothwing repeated.

"I c-c-can't be." I stuttered more.

"Do you know who the father is?" Mothwing asked quietly. I thought back on last night and then it hit me.

"Grasspelt." I finally breathed.

"Why don't you go to the nursery?"

"I need to the Grasspelt first." I said before padding out of the den. Grasspelt was sitting in a shaded spot taking

half asleep. I walked up to him and probbed him with my paw.

"Grasspelt!" I whispered.

"Huh? What?" he muttered.

"Can I ask you a completely hypothetical question?" I asked him.

"What?"

"If-and I mean _if_-a certain cat got pregnant after one of sleeping together with you, what would you think?"

"I'd think that a certain cat just made me a father and is covering up for it by asking hypothetical questions."

He smiled.

"Does this mean you aren't mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad when the cat I love is the mother of my kit?" he countered. I collapsed in the grass

beside him.

"I'm happy you're the father." I whispered kindly in his ear. He helped me up and led me to the nursery. I lay in

a just-made nest. He had taken the news of fatherhood so well it was shocking.

_When the caring hawk finds love, a kit of pure light and knowledge of all will be born._

The words sang in the breeze only for me to hear. The caring hawk had her love. Now a wise, pure lit

kit had to be born; and the only kit that would be born any time soon was mine. How would Grasspelt

feel if his kit was part of a prophecy?

_**

* * *

Hawkspirit: How could you do this to me!**_

_**Me: It would please your 'fans'. **_


	25. Chapter 24 a Kit is Born

_**Chapter 24**_

_a Kit is Born_

I was feeling like I was on the verge of death. Three moons after I moved into the nursery I was in labor

with Grasspelt's kit. Willowshine was right beside me helping me have my kit. Mothwing wasn't there since

she had to tend to a cat that'd caught white-cough.

"Okay, breathe, breathe. It's alright." Willowshine cooed as she prepared. No one else was in the

nursery; I had asked to be alone with Willowshine.

I felt a tremor of pain went through my body. This was definitely weird. The kit was coming, like right now.

"Okay. You need to push with me." She instructed, calmly. I pushed as hard as I could; Willowshine helping

as much as she could. After about two or three painful minute one little kit was born. Willowshine gave it a

few licks to get it breathing then examined the little thing.

"Congratulations. It's a she-cat." Willowshine purred before feeling my stomach for more kits. "She's it."

She added. Using my tail I pulled my daughter up to my stomach for her to get her milk. Grasspelt and

Mosspelt came padding into the nursery.

"She's beautiful!" Grasspelt awed. He was right; she had glossy beige fur with even glossier silver

patches, her front paws only were a light gray, her muzzle was a nice dark brown color, and one ear

was a starry white. I knew exactly what to call her.

"How about we name her Dreamkit?" I suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Grasspelt agreed. The name came to me because this was the exact same

girl kit I saw in my dreams.

_A kit a pure light and knowledge of all will be born…_

Half of the prophecy rang. This was it; the kit of light and knowledge. I'd fear for her safety in the

clans; I knew I would, but I also knew that no matter what dangers I face this kit would never

ever be harmed under my care and love.

_**

* * *

Me: Oh Yeah! 3 new chapters, one day, I iz on a role!**_

_**Hawkspirit: I still can't believe you made me have a kit…**_


	26. Chapter 25 A Mother's Worst Nightmare

**_Me: v.v Sorry but this is the last chapter of When a Girl Becomes a Warrior. Thanx 2 ur_**

**_ help as fans 4 these 26 chapters. I couldn't have done it without U! XD  
_**

**_Gardevoir and Hawkspirit: *Applauding to u all*_**

**_Me: Now read this last chapter and enjoy it! _^_^_  
_**

_**

* * *

****Chapter 25**_

_A Mother's Worst Nightmare _

The nursery was so lonely; Dreamkit and I were the only ones in there.

"I'm sure more kits will come." I murmured to my daughter, even though I knew she couldn't understand.

Mosspelt came padding into the nursery a couple minutes later.

"It seemed like only yesterday when you were like that." my mother cooed.

"When you were my age did you ever think you'd be a mother?" I asked.

"I knew I'd be a mother the minute I lay eyes on your father."

"Whatever happened to him?"

"In green leaf he…he was captured by Twolegs." the mossy textured cat breathed sadly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. We were interrupted by a scared yowls from outside. Willowshine rushed into

the nursery.

"What in the name of StarClan is happening out there?" Mosspelt asked.

"Foxes are invading the camp!" She replied, scared. Cats' cries off pain came from the clearing. One stood

out over all to me; Grasspelt.

"Grasspelt's in trouble!" I cried, trying to stand only to have Mosspelt hold me down.

"Are you mouse-brained? You're in no condition to fight." My mother hissed.

"Grasspelt needs me!" I yelled, causing Dreamkit to start crying. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I cooed to my daughter,

stroking her head with my tail. Suddenly a fox ripped through the side of the nursery wall and was

barking madly. Grasspelt was following quickly on it's heals.

"Don't you _dare _hurt my family!" The tom hissed. He leaped on the fox, clawing at its eyes and muzzle.

They both fought viciously. Mosspelt and Willowshine should between me, and the battling; making

sure I was safe. Grasspelt had sent the fox running, but not without taking major damage himself.

He collapsed on the ground and didn't move. No, no, no, no, no! Oh god this was NOThappening.

StarClan don't take him from me! I forced myself to my paws and rushed to his side; I would have

cried if cats could. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't.

"H-h-h-Hawkspirit…Tell Dreamkit I love her…" He said with his last breath.

"Grasspelt, please don't go!" I begged him. Nothing; nothing but silence. His breathing, slowed,

and slowed until it just stopped all together.

"GRASSPELT!" I cried. It felt like my heart had been ripped from me, then cracked in half and run

over by a car. I buried my nose into his fur. Willowshine put Dreamkit beside Grasspelt's lifeless

body. The little kit leaned against him.

"Daddy." The tiny kit breathed her first words. I barely cared. The cat I loved lay dead at my

paws: Dreamkit could have flew and I wouldn't have cared.

"Are you going to be okay, Hawkspirit?" Mosspelt's question made me jump.

"I just want to be left alone." I sighed sadly. I was still in shock as Willowshine and

Mosspelt carried Grasspelt's body out of the nursery. Dreamkit curled up next to me, and

I licked her ear. As long as she was here next to me, I'd be okay knowing she was safe.

"Don't worry, Grasspelt. I'm sure she knows exactly how much you love her." I murmured

quietly up into the sky.

_"A kit of pure light and knowledge of all has been born." _Grasspelt's voice sang in the breezy

air. That's right; a kit of pure light _has _born, and her name is Dreamkit._  
_

_**

* * *

Me: WOOHOO! This is officially my most popular story eva!**_

_**Hawkspirit: Stay tuned for the SEQUEL to When a Girl Becomes a Warrior**_ _**about me **_

_**and my kit titled, Pure Light.**_

_**Gardevoir: Yep, that's right a sequel!  
**_


End file.
